


Mr Loverman

by Cut_Me_Open



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Identity Reveal, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug AU, also im a sucker for marichat so, also iskall is like luka-, bc im not comfortable righting ab kids fighting lmao, gri is lb, im bad at hero names but i tried, might change the title i just couldnt think of another, more grian angst? its more likely than you think, mumbo is chat, teen rating for now bc im not sure how graphic the fights will be, you better believe theres gonna be a bit of gri/katze
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cut_Me_Open/pseuds/Cut_Me_Open
Summary: They been fighting akumas together since they were teenagers.Grian was in love with one of his best friends, slowly realizing the pain he was causing his fighting partner.After hanging out with Katze in his civilian form, the guilt starts eating him alive.He tried to avoid the topics as much as possible, for fear of being akumatized. But after one final fight, someone gets hurt.Or is any of it real?
Relationships: Keralis/Bdubs, Mumbo Jumbo/Grian
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Mr Loverman

"Bring me your miraculous!" This weeks akumatized victim bellowed, raising their wand to the sky. "Kitty! The wand, hurry!" Gentlebug cried, using his yo-yo to hold their arm in place. Katze Noir leapt from behind a turned over car, yelling; "Cataclysm!" The black particles that surrounded his clawed hand never ceased to send a shiver down Gentlebugs spine. But he trusted his partner. Katze gripped the wand tightly, snatching it away and watching it turn to dust in his hands. 

A little black butterfly gently flapped its wings, trying to fly away from the ash. "Time to deevilize!" Katze stood back, watching the blond capture and release the akuma. "Bye bye little butterfly!" He giggled, waving at it. Katze shook his head and quickly turned back to the now confused teen, and placed a gentle clawed hand on their shoulder. They looked in awe up at Gentlebug as he called out his infamous; "miraculous Gentlebug!" The lucky charm dispersed into thousands of little ladybugs as they swarmed to repair any damages. 

"Pound it." Katze and Gentlebug stated as they fist bumped. Gentlebugs earring started beeping loudly and he grew antsy. "Kitty, I hate to leave this to you but-" "M'lord, it's okay, I've still got a few minutes. I'll see you at patrol tonight?" The smile that Gentlebug gave him made his heart soar. "Of course! Thank you!" The blond flung his yo-yo onto a light-post and took off with a huge smile. "Isn't he wonderful?" Katze cooed, confusing the already disoriented teen even more.

"Grian! Where have you been?! You wont believe the footage I got!" Bdubs excitedly grabbed the blond by his shoulders. "I-Im sorry, you know how scared I am of akumas. I-I went to find somewhere to hide-" Just then Keralis and Mumbo walked onto campus and made their way towards them. "Bumbo! I can't believe we were almost late because of your dad! Again! Next time, I'm walking." Mumbo sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Haha- yeah sorry about that." Bdubs sent the blond a knowing smirk when his face turned pink. Pulling up the turtleneck of his sweater high enough to cover his blushing cheeks, the blond sent his friend a death glare. 

"Bdubs! Don't even start-!" _"Grian!"_ Mumbo called out excitedly, throwing an arm around the shorter's shoulders. "I wanted to thank you for fixing my jacket, but I never got the chance. So, thank you, my father would've been so angry, but he didn't even notice!" Grian squeaked out a "wou're yelcome! I mean- I mean- you're welcome!" The warm smile on the tallers face could've made Grian melt. "Hey Grian, don't you and Mumbo have a class together today?" Bdubs grinned wickedly, pulling Keralis with him. "We'll meet you after our computer classes, Mumbo make sure he doesn't drop his needles again! I'm not helping him find them!"

"Wh- Bdubs-!" Grian squeaked, trying to hide his blushing face. Mumbos arm fell, and rested gently on the lower half of the blonds back. "You're looking a little flushed, are you feeling alright?" He asked softly, brows furrowed. "I-I'm fine! I just- Bdubs and he-!" Taking a deep breath, Grian fumbled with his sleeves, looking down. "I'm just a little shook from the akuma attack, I'm sorry." Mumbo frowned softly. _"Oh,_ that's right, you're scared of akumas, right?"

Grian nodded, hiding his face in his turtleneck again. A grin broke onto the taller's face and his arm moved back up and around the olders neck again. "Well, don't worry! Gentlebug and Katze Noir do a pretty good job of protecting everyone, don't they?" Smiling fondly, the blond nodded. 

The taller hummed to himself, and then backed away. Instead he quickly grabbed the blonds sleeve, ignoring his friends yelp and dragging him back towards the entrance. "We still have thirty minutes before class, and I know a good cafe near here, come on." The older stared up at him with a love struck gaze, following clumsily. _'This is totally a coffee date!'_ Grian shook his head, looking down at his bag where Tikki sat. ' _No, no this is just two friends hanging out, calm down Gri, calm.'_ He thought to himself.

Soon enough, they were sitting inside, Mumbo with a black coffee, and Grian with an overly sugary hot cocoa. The taller chuckled, watching the shorter wipe the foam off of his mouth with a bright blush. "You know, living in a bakery I thought you'd be tired of sweet things, but you just seem to be a sugar magnet. It really suits you." With a cheshire-like grin, Mumbo noticed the others blush darken, and he stammered over his words to finally squeak out. "Well, you're sweet- I mean, that's sweet of you- your face is sweet-!" He clamped a sleeve covered hand over his mouth and groaned. 

Under the tablecloth, Tikki and Plagg nibbled happily at the snacks their holders snuck them. The cat kwami giggling quietly, and the ladybug shaking her head.

"Come on, Gri. We've been friends for years, and you're still nervous around me? You don't have some kind of secret hatred lingering in that brain of yours, do you?" He grinned, poking his finger into the older's forehead and watching him pout. "No, I could never, you're perfe-! I mean, of course not!" Mumbo laughed, shaking his head. "I'm just kidding, no need to be nervous!" "Is that _Mumbo?!"_ Someone squealed, causing the tall man to groan and drop his head onto the table.

The fan came rushing over, babbling excitedly. Mumbo raised his head again, with a forced grin. "Hello!" A small group quickly formed around their table, causing Grian to blush and hide his face in his sweater again. A girl gasped, and then her eyes flickered between the two. _"Oooohh!_ Is he your boyfriend?" She asked excitedly, grinning widely at them. "No! No, He's just my friend, but I'm sorry, I don't really have time to chat." 

He awkwardly rubbed at his neck again, a nervous habit Grian grew fond of. "We're just catching up and then we have classes, so could you please give us some peace? Also, besides that, someone else already has my heart anyway."

Hiding his visibly upset face in his sweater again, Grian could feel his heart shattering. He paid no mind to the disappointed voices and slowly departing crowd. Quickly wiping his eyes and forcing a wide smile on his face, the blond let out a trained chuckle. "Are we ever going to meet your mystery crush? You- "Grian's voice cracked and he cleared his throat quickly. "You talk about them a lot, and we've never met them." 

The way Mumbos face lit up was almost enough to ease the pain in his chest. _Almost._ Mumbo then excitedly started to ramble about his co-worker, while still somehow being completely vague. The pit in Grians chest grew deeper and deeper, the blond had never been so relieved to hear his phone alarm go off. "Well, it's time for wass- I mean, time for class! We should hurry!" Before the taller could say anything, Grian abruptly stood from the table, muttering to himself and then snatching Mumbo up by his sleeve. 

"Keralis?" A distracted hum was Mumbos only response. In the distance, He saw Grian turn his way, flail around, and then turn on his heel and speedwalk away. "Do you think Grians avoiding me?" Without looking up from his phone, Keralis huffed. "Well, obviously. I don't know what you did Bumbo, but Bubbles will kill you if don't fix it." Sighing, the tall man leaned heavily against the stone wall. "Oh trust me, I know."

He didn't have to look up to feel the ice cold glare being sent from the figure who was being dragged by the blond. "We were hanging out fine this morning, and then a crowd formed around us, and then next thing I know he's upset!" Keralis paused, briefly glancing up at him. "You started talking about your _crush_ again, didn't you?" Mumbo blushed heavily, looking down. The loud groan from beside him left him even more confused than he'd been all day.

Wrapped up in his own thoughts, Katze didn't even realize Gentlebug still hadn't arrived for patrol until after an hour of vaulting from roof to roof. He checked his staff, noting a singular message from around sixteen minutes ago. From the missing hero himself. _'I have to take a raincheck tonight, Kitty. I'm sorry, stay safe.'_ Katze groaned, closing the staff again. He opened his mouth to complain to thin air, when an Idea popped into his mind. 

Sprinting, and then jumping off the tall building, Katze readied his staff and made his way towards a very familiar bakery balcony. Grian was upset with Mumbo, not Katze, so maybe he could get some answers. His friend leaned against the railing, watching the moving cars below, the wind blowing his hair gently. _"Oh, Angel~!"_ He purred, dropping behind the blond. Said blond yelped loudly, flailing and smacking the hero in his face accidentally. 

_"Ow!"_ He cried, gently grabbing the smallers shoulders and holding him still. "Katze! Wh-what are you-? **_Ugh-_** I hate you sometimes." Raising a clawed finger, the taller booped him on the nose. "If you hated me, why did say you loved me that one time? Oh, you were _all_ over me~!" Grian shoved him away, red faced and stammering. "Th-That was- I had to hide- You made me- Shut up!" Taking a deep breath, and then exhaling heavily out of his nose, Grian schooled his expression.

The blond leaned back over the railing again, watching as a car slowed to a stop at the traffic light. Katzes face softened. "What's got you so upset, Angel? Where's that big smile at? Or that confident smirk?" The sad smile he got in return wasn't what he wanted. Especially with how forced it looked. "Katze, you like Gentlebug, right? Doesn't it _hurt_ when he rejects you?" Katze wrapped a loose arm around his waist and gently coaxed him into a hug. "I- of course it does, is that what this is about?" 

The guilty look caught him by surprise. "Sort of? I- I mean, there's this boy- I've been in love with him for so long, but he has a thing for someone else." He wiped a few stray tears from his sad blue eyes, and whimpered. "And I feel even worse because there's a boy that likes me, but I'm too wrapped up in my emotions for the other boy that I come off as cold and uncaring to my friend. I just- I love him too, but not in that way, you know?" A bitter chuckle tumbled out of the cat hero's mouth. He must've been talking about Iskall, and their break up a few months ago.

"Of course, as a hero people always flock towards me and I've upset so many people. Rejection is never easy, but, hey! We wave each other, right?" He broke in a wide grin, and lifted Grian into a bridal carry, snickering at his startled yelp. "Come on, the broken hearts club is taking a trip!" The blond wrapped his arms tightly around the tallers neck and buried his face in his neck. "The what- _the broken hearts club?_ Katze, you dork!" He giggled, slowly calming his racing heart. 

His breath hitched as he felt Katze jump from the balcony. Moving around this high up as Gentlebug was one thing, superhuman reflexes and all. But jumping around as Grian? Grian the regular civilian, without an indestructible protective suit and yo-yo to catch himself with? It was pretty scary, even if he trusted his partner. He watched in awe at the fast changing scenery. They were leaving the city, from the looks of things.

A thrilled giggle caught Katze by surprise and he snorted. "What? You act like you've never seen trees before." Grian rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Usually when I'm this far away from all my friends and family, it's not because I've been kidnapped by a man in a leather cat suit. In the middle of the night, too!" The blond let his eyes slip shut, and he nuzzled into the tallers neck, sighing. 

"Angel? _Aaaaannggeeelll?"_ The blond grunted, snuggling closer into the warm body cradling him. "Come on, we're here sleepy head." He pouted, but rubbed at his eyes. "Where are we?" He slurred out, fighting a yawn. Katze gently him on a hard surface, and looking around, Grian noticed it was a dock. "I thought cats hated water." Katze grinned at him, standing under the dim lightpost. "Well, it's quiet here, I can let out my feelings with someone being nosey." He winked at the blond, and cracked his neck. "Just like this!"

After a long inhale, he grinned at the shorter, and motioned for him to cover his ears. Grian adjusted his headbang and then promply held his hand tightly over his ears. Although very muffled, he could still hear very loud, swearing, and yelling. Grian bit his lip to keep from giggling at him, comepletely shocked at his friends antics. The hero flailed around, kicking at old rotting boxes and throwing rocks in the water.

When he finally stopped, hunched over and panting, Katze handed him a thin, light board. "Your turn." Gingerly, the short blond stood and took the plank from him, standing awkwardly. "I don't know... I'm not really that upset right now?" He tried to drop the wood, but Katzes hand loosely wrapped around his wrist. "Don't lie to me Grian. You looked like you were ready to break down on your balcony."

He hummed, and then backed away with his arms raised. "There's no Akumas here, if that's got you worried. Or I would've been tearing up the city myself." He joked, thumping the bell around his neck. Grian hesitated for a moment, and then brief flashes of Mumbos awe struck face flickered through his mind. A look that would never be cast his way, would never be meant for him. Iskalls disappointed face as he realized the Grian could never love him the face he loved Mumbo. 

Guilt coiled around his heart, seeping into the jealous anger. All of the countless times he's turned Katze down, his partner, one of his best friends. The hurt he always causes. He picks the board up high above his head.

_Mumbo would never be his._

The board slammed into the pile of rotten wooden crates, and one of them split down the middle.

 _He hurt Iskall. The Swedish musician was so kind to everyone, and still, Grian left him in pain._ Another smashed box, this one taking a few more hits to break.

Gentlebug was the reason the Katze he started hanging around Grian more. The ladybug themed hero had let multiple civilians get hurt under his watch. Sure physical changes and injuries healed. But could you imagine how traumatizing it would be to have been turned into video game orbs. Be trapped in hardened slime? Turned to gold? How many children were scared and crying after being separated from their parents? All because The hero still couldn't find where the Akumas came from. 

Tears formed in his eyes, catching Katze off guard. 

**_'Failure. Failure. Failure! FAILURE!'_ **Echoed through his mind as he sobbed. The stack of boxes now completely smashed, the board in his hands cracking under hi white knuckled grip. He raised the board above his head one last time, only for the hero to grip his wrists and hold his arms in place. "Angel? Angel, I'm sorry, this was supposed to make you feel better, not worse." Katze gently lowered the blonds arms, and he dropped the board to the ground. 

He dropped to his knees and sobbed into his hands. The tallers breath hitched and he squated down in front of him, gently pulling him into his arms. "I'm sor-sorry Katze- I'm sorry, I hurt you. _I hurt you, I-"_ The hero shook his head and held the blond a little tighter. "No you didn't. You didn't touch me with it. And even if you did I'm a big boy, I could handle it." He grinned sadly, and rested his chin on the others head. "Come on, let's get you home."

The guilt was suffocating. He had hurt the other. But he didn't know it, he felt like a liar. "Ok, I'm sorry." He whispered again, rubbing at his now red eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Not me, staring ANOTHER FIC  
> when the other two aren't done yet ahaha oops


End file.
